bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Whitefang (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850387 |altname = Leo Whitefang |no = 8355 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 12 |animation_attack = 179 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 45, 60, 70, 90 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 40 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 45, 60, 70, 90, 96, 102 |bb_distribute = 10, 11, 12, 13, 18, 18, 18 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 45, 60, 70, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 20, 12, 12, 12, 12 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 45, 60, 70, 90 |ubb_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 40 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A proud king from a faraway land, his intellect and cunning in battle are legendary in their own right. Despite his loose way of speaking, he's actually a conservative man at heart who looked out for the welfare of his nation. He's quite well-known as a hard-working man, and he has taken the opportunity of an adventure in the new world to update his well-worn personal dictionary. His exclamations of surprise at what he has found so far have become commonplace by now, and one is left to wonder what else couldn't possibly surprise him... |summon = Grave crimes deserve grave punishments! And I alone can pardon such criminals! |fusion = All things in moderation! Except for my authority, of course. That goes without saying. |evolution = |hp_base = 5431 |atk_base = 2117 |def_base = 2093 |rec_base = 1858 |hp_lord = 7340 |atk_lord = 3025 |def_lord = 2990 |rec_lord = 2655 |hp_anima = 8232 |rec_anima = 2417 |atk_breaker = 3263 |def_breaker = 2752 |def_guardian = 3228 |rec_guardian = 2536 |def_oracle = 2871 |rec_oracle = 3012 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 50 |ls = The King Stands |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50%, raises normal hit amount & slight damage reduction for 1 turn when damage dealt exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 60% Atk/Def when HP is above 50%, +1 to each hit (-50% extra damage, 50% damage total) & 20% mitigation after dealing 15000 damage |bb = Eisen Sturm |bbdescription = 7 combo powerful Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns. greatly boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts own max HP |bbnote = 200% + 400% * HP / max HP, +2 to each normal hit, 60% Atk to Def, 60% Def to Atk & 20% OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 7 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 42 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Leidenschaft Dirigent |sbbdescription = 9 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, greatly boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge & greatly boosts own Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP, +2 to each normal hit, 60% Atk to Def, 60% Def to Atk, 8% instant OD fill, 150% Atk to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 9 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 54 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Kaltes Gestöber Erst |ubbdescription = 5 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 5 turns, enormously boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1200% + 800% * HP / max HP, +3 to each normal hit (60% extra damage, 160% damage total), 200% Def to Atk, 350% Atk, 60% crit rate, 150% parameter boost to self |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 5 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Golden Lion's Roar |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50%, boosts critical damage & raises normal hit amount |esnote = 30% parameter boost, 50% Crit & adds +1 hit to each hit count |evointo = 850388 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guilty Gear Summon (Baiken & Leo) **Nov 8th 07:00 PST ~ Nov 22nd 06:59 PST (2017) **May 16 7:00 ~ May 30 6:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Leo1 }}